


Paperplanes

by Cialline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Angst, Cockblocking Sam, Deal With It, Dean is an asshole, Fallen Angel!Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Overprotective Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, Sparks of Dean and Sam's childhood, Winged!Castiel, Wings, because texts do not exist in heaven, but seriously he is sweet inside, castiel falls in love with humanity -coughs- dean, castiel is cast out of heaven, dean does not thank him, humanity in its finest, like seriously the plot though, maybe eventual smut, overly attached brother, sad!everyone, teaser!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cialline/pseuds/Cialline
Summary: Angels are to be occupied with a task, to watch over something valuable for the divine. For most, they have to watch over a moment in a timeline, over a precious item. For Castiel, he has to watch over a human boy. He watched him make his first steps into the cruel world of humanity. At first, the angel didn't interfere with neither of the sibling's life. But as they grew up, it's needless to say Castiel grew fond of them. So he began sending notes. They didn't carry out words but with every paperplane, he sent a part of himself. And he did it the day after, and the day after.And as it became a habit, Castiel found himself in front of a choice. To be rejected by heaven, cast out by his family, because he couldn't carry on a simple task, or to stop. And so he did.That was untill the boy had to die by one stupid enough car accident. The human had faced demons, vampires, werewolves. Yet he was going to die, hit by a mercedes. How infortunate is that?One paperplane had to change it all. Divinity and humanity's fate. All that were to come.AU where Castiel screwed up the timeline!





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the wonderful adventure of SPN writing! Hope you like what's coming next.  
> The AU written below is a prompt of my creation. Feel free to pm me if you'd like to use any of my ideas (or comment in AO3's case)  
> The first chapter is basically Dean's childhood. We'll get on serious things within the second chapter so please do not worry.

Wind was blowing, rocking back and forth against the window and making the house to sound like it was ready to shift, to collapse on itself as the sky wore it's darkest apparel. John managed to lit the fire by the sofa after accidentally letting it die twice. He swore as the small sparks of fire burst to life, and brought another sip of his beer to his lips, already stained by too much alcohol altough it was barely eight in the evening. The crounching man got up to his feet before falling into the pillows behind him. Dean, the oldest sons of a family of two, was snoring onto the couch's end, drooling over the remains of what used to be a pizza. Sam, the constently worried one, beside being no older than 12, was reading a book by the fire, altough for those who knew Sam well enough (wich includes probably one or two people at most) knew his mind was wandering everywhere at once but the book.  
"Home" as the two young winchester boys liked to call it, was not the text by the book when you looked in a dictionnary to define a home. No, it was no house, nothing that could be referred to as home, besides for the two brothers. For most, Home is a place, but for Sam and Dean, it's more of a surronding. The warm embrace that protectively held them close whenever they were together. Sometimes, either of them found his mind wandering, fleeting to what would be a normal "home", with a settled down family, one wich didn't oblige any of them to be on the run and cover their tracks whenever they made a stop.  
Bumps in the road were a common thing in the winchester family, and by that, I do not mean litteral bumps, but problems. And hell, problems was nothing but a shy statement. Ever since their mother passed, leaving behind her a grieving family, their life has been nothing but disasters and A+ parenting from the sorry escuse that was John Winchester for a dad. But neither of the boys argued on that, and they found happiness in the most small of gestures or even in being united. And while Dean got brainwashed into taking revenge on whoever -whatever- pulled their family appart and stole their mother, Sam dreamt of bigger. Sam dreamt of escaping. Sam dreamt of a reality that did not include ghosts, vampires, demons, or whatever their dad used as an escuse to fly away from family responsabilities.  
John shifted before pulling up without a word. None of the sons said a word and they both resumed their activities, altough Dean was still soundly asleep and didn't even bother to flinch at the disapearance of the older man. Sam raised a brow, but didn't think more of it. The man was probably going back to check something in the car or getting more booze. So much for a good, responsable dad. Sam sighed. Oh, what he'd trade for a strong, united, linked family, with a small cottage or even just an appartment, a cat or something like that, a school and friends! Sure, he had his brother, and he loved his dad too altough the man was a little off sometimes, but he wasn't satisfied. He couldn't help but envy all those kids that flung by their mother's arm, arguing about how life was hard, how school sucked, and that they wanted to be grown-ups already. Sam wasn't an adult yet but his mind wasn't a child's neither. He was in-between, not sure what to say or how to act. Should he play with his car toys while he had to be ready to shoot in the middle of a night with either of the guns that were hid under his bed? Should he make friends knowing they might just be monsters?  
If god existed, the man was a jerk. And Sam could throw his fist into one another's face, heavenly or not, any time of the day.  
Dean, on the other end, has had stopped hoping, wishing, and envying a long time ago. He accepted the fact that neither of them were going to live happily even after. He tought it was unfair, sure, but he got over it and now all he hoped and wished for was for safety. Not to be safe, but to have as little damage as possible. Safety is not a word that hung well by the arm of the winchester family. And so the boy was there, long gone into slumberness, rolling from one end to another of the couch, and accidentally slapping his brother whose back hang against the couch.  
'Dude, what the fuck?' Sam whined, looking up from his book.  
Dean woke up with a jolt but didn't mention it. He just mumbled something along the lines of 'fuck off, sammy' but all that came out from the elder was a grunt.  
It was barely two minuts later that they both jumped from their seats (or the floor, for Sam) and actually minded. Something hit the living room's window, and in the winchester family, you rarely think "Oh, that must be a branch of tree!" No, if you're a winchester, your mind is automatically taking a twist at every sound and making you paranoid like "Oh, look, that must be the local ghosts chiming in and welcoming us to the neighboor!" Yeah, sure.  
So the two boys got to their feets and hurried in the garden, Dean with his gun tucked in the back of his belt ready to be picked up and raised at whatever creature was nagging in the middle of the evening.  
He looked around but there was no sign of any monster, and rolled his eyes. Dude, interrupting a pie dream for nothing but wind. Sure, they were not better than sex dreams, far from it, but it was still heresy than to just wake up someone from a tasty dream, whatever it is about.  
'Dean! It was a bird!' Sam cried, crounching down to help the poor creature while Dean sighed even more. Sam couldn't help but rescue almost anything, even dying flowers if he could. 'We gotta take it home!'  
'Ugh, I don't think that's a good idea. Last time you brought a cat dad threw it out thinking some demon was spying on us in a pet's body, just because it kept glancing at him.'  
'But Deaaaan! It is hurt!' Sam whined, tugging at the poor blue bird's wing as if to prove a point.  
\-----  
Heaven was boring when you were to take care of some humans and watch them grow untill you could take place in their life. Gabriel didn't have any task and could basically do whatever, Uriel was litterally drowning under serious cases and stuff to look up, but at least he got something to occupy his hands with. Lucifer was busy with hell stuff and the rest of the garnison had many tasks to take care of.  
And there he was, busy at watching the tv screen of a boring kid, with a lame childhood and a messy family. Sure, the kid was funny to watch and his jokes always brought a smile whenever he did make them, but most of the time, his life was too unfortunate and the kid barely smiled or laugh. So jokes were far from being a daily basis. Sometimes, he wished he could bring a smile to the other's lips just as he sometimes did.  
So Castiel did the only thing he could do. He folded paper into tiny airplanes, before folding their end into a beak. It didn't look like an airplane anymore, nor even a bird, but Castiel liked how funny looking they ended up to be.  
The first time he threw one at the screen, he didn't expect it to go through it with ease, before crashing down onto a motel's roof.  
One week later, Castiel folded another one and slid a finger onto the edge. He watched it burst into life right after crossing the screen barrier. His eyes lit up as the small paper thing grew a miraculous coat of blue feathers.  
And he sighed as the thing flew right into a window. And so his little experience could fly, sure, and even look like the real deal with feathers and all. But of course the poor thing couldn't have a mind of it's own. Or was it just that birds were stupid? Probably.  
\-----  
The two boys silently watched as the little thing's breathing eased down. Sam looked concerned, his eyes could tell, filled with apologies to the animal. Dean couldn't care less but he knew it was important for his brother, and so he stayed. Because his brother was important. Neither of them remembered falling asleep by the morning but Sam woke up to his father calling from downstairs. He vaguely remembered he was going to help him out with Bobby today. They both woke up altough Dean intended on sleeping a little more. Sam looked at him with a shimmering spark in his eyes, a look filled with hope and pleading. He didn't say a word, but the eyes did all the work. Dean muttered a quiet "Hell no, I'm not watching over the bird!" and pouted. Sam didn't look sad over the statement and he only reached closer to his brother, slightly pulling his brows together in a sad puppy way. The salty reply came fast "Your bird, your responsability" Before giving up "Fine, you go. I'll take care of funny guy over there."  
And so the deal was sealed. Sure, that was no demonic pact, but Sam did thrust his brother. He knew he wouldn't give up on anything that could make Sam sad, and that included any animals hurt or dying on Dean's watch.  
And there he was, Dean winchester, cold-blooded Hunter (in training), watching over a bird. The thing even did chirp at him a few times in a row, and Dean could swear the animal did that on purpose to get on his edges. But the boy totally didn't expect what happened next.  
The bird exploded into feathers of light. Not actual light, but blue feathers on one side (Wich Dean had expected to be the visible part when the bird wore them) and silver lining on the other, catching the flooding light in the room and glimmering into the early day's light. Dean slightly panicked at the sight before feeling instantly guilty. Oh, what would Sam think?He owned him an explaination, and he could find something along the lines of "the animal fainted due to pain, it had a heart attack" but not something to "Hello Sammy, you know the bird you brought in? Well it exploded and yes the poor thing didn't have any insides." Of course Sam wasn't stupid, he was a damn winchester after all. Sure he might have lost a bit of grey matter in the process because it wasn't healthy to eat so healthy (and yes, Dean know this sentence sounded totally stupid but he was freaking out and he didn't know what to think.)  
\----------  
Castiel didn't understand why the young boy on the screen looked so angry and sad after his little creation disapeared into void. Surely it was a beautiful creation, altough totally unexpected and uncalled for, but it was nothing built to last. Would it have been a real bird it would have been a shame, but against, life on earth is only temporary. They come, they die, they serve their purposes and disapear. That's how it goes. Growing attached to something or someone was a luxury that none in a realistic state of mind could afford. But human kind was selfish and stupid, reckless... They did stupid things and they barely seemed to care about the results. And so Castiel watched as the boy had a mental breakdown over a single piece of paper. So he patched another up by folding yet again a marvelous little piece of paper, and again, he sent it after deposing a slight part of grace. Nothing too important, it'll heal, but enough for the small thing to brighten up one's day.  
Human contact was forbidden before you're supposed to enter into their life for heavenly purposes. But this couldn't hurt, could it?  
And so, every morning, Dean winchester woke up with a thump against his window. Every morning, he walked down the stairs and picked up what looked like an injured blue bird and brought it home behind John's back. He made up some silly escuse to Sam as to why the bird had disapeared, something along the lines of "it died and I burned it to avoid ghosts."and Sam, if he didn't buy it, didn't say a word. For Sam's mental safety, Dean avoided showing the new companion that he brought in every day. It would have been too much to handle for the youngest brother to face a pet's death on a daily basis. But Dean knew the animal was probably nothing too real. Dean knew too well than to grow attached to an idea. And he knew that tomorrow, and the day after, and every day that goes afterwards, he'd get another feathered mystery to replace the lost one.  
He didn't wonder why the birds kept coming even after they left the abandoned house they were living in. He didn't say a word as he picked up the birds before the motel doors, by the windows, or on the roof. He was just happy he got that little bit of magic in his life, the boy grinned because, for once, a mystery wasn't going to threaten neither of their lifes and it was just... there.  
But barely one month later, as the young winchester ran to the porch of his home to catch yet another fallen bird, he found himself waiting. And what used to be minuts of starring at the sky quickly grew into hours. The weather was heavy for they were in the middle of arizona, in the heat of the summer, and Dean winchester was waiting by the door, with nothing but mixed feelings. Was he hopeful that tomorrow there'll be another? Or was he giving up. Was he sad or pained that whatever magic was no more? Or was he angry against the odd that he, Dean Winchester, couldn't keep one good single small thing?  
John came out the door swearing. Dean didn't even lift his chin to look at his father as he walked past him.  
\---------  
"Castiel! You're a grown-up! You know too well but to mess with humanity! Especially one's important fate! No, no don't you dare look away from me. Do you hear me Castiel?" The being took a deep breath. "You, celestial being, have been created to be an angel of the Lord. You are not to be toying around with your grace nor human kids!"  
The archangel's voice was deepening and echoing in Castiel's body. Castiel cowered, covering his body with his arms. Castiel had yet to find a willing vessel so his form was nothing but energy, light, as mortals would call it. But he managed to keep an human shape as they were more comfortable to be in around. And altough, as the archangel stated, Castiel was a grown-up, he wished he would have been a kid for once in his life. Maybe that's why he grew so fond of the winchesters? They were living a poor quality life, sure, but they didn't hold the world's fate in their bare hands. Or at least, they didn't... yet. And for that, Castiel venerated them. How funny is that. An angel, as young and reckless as he was, worshipping two mere mortals.  
Castiel broke the act he was in, those of a terrified ball of light, and pulled to his feet. He took a step ahead, and his teeth snapped, his facial light growing fangs and his inner self growling at the opponent. Once he was two steps in, into the other's personal space if angels had any, Castiel stopped, watching as the other backed up from barely a few inch. But he backed up, as little as the space he put between each other was. And for that, Castiel felt satisfied.  
He turned around and went back to his work space, leaving the other being behind. None of them spoke, but they both knew that such a childish acting - Castiel's acting- was unbearable for heaven.  
And so Castiel stopped sending little paper birds. To be honest, he barely watched his screens anymore. He was hired to watch that no creature killed the human after all. And he knew too well that the attempts for Dean's life would barely start 10 years later. He was not authorized to do anything against the odds, and if the kid were to die, be hurt, or sick, then so be it, as long as it didn't involve supernatural beings.


End file.
